Soulful eyes
by Kindred01
Summary: Harry Hart is a Kingsman's Kingpin and he wasn't in the marking for a Rent boy
1. Chapter 1

Harry Hart walked into the large house, the music was overbearing and people were far too drunk for his liking but he was here to do business with a lowlife criminal that has it the big time. He didn't care much for his crowed and he didn't like how this Dean chap did his business. Which is why he and his fellow Kingsman was sent. He watched as a couple of young men and woman danced with each other grinding their bodies as they drink from their beer bottles and plastic cups. Harry sighed already feeling a head ache bloom in the back of his head and behind his eyes as he found a tallish young man with a mouth full of untamed teeth he was talking to a few thuggish type men and figured he must be Dean's second. Well he knew it was Dean's second he did is research on Dean before he came to this house.

"Dean gave him a real beating, a boy like him should know his place." He said taking a mouthful of his beer

"Yeah on his knees." Someone in the small group said, they let out a ripping laugh before they notices a man in a suit and tie walked over to them

"Tell your boss Harry Hart is here to speak to him." The young man eyed him up and down and was about to open his mouth when someone whispered into his ear and his eyes widen in shock before he nodded

"Yeah alright, take a seat my boys will get you anything you want." He told him as he scurried off. Running his fingers though his hair Harry walked into the living room. He found a seat and took it shooing off two snogging teens with his umbrella. He pulled his trousers up a little sat gracefully before a young man walked up to him dressed in jeans and tank shirt. Harry looked up into the teen's face and saw the largest beautiful sea green eyes looking down at him.

"Would you like a drink or something?" He asked, his voice was coarse and it wasn't a natural coarse and it was clear as day that he has been rough up by the busted lip and bruise on his neck and arms…this must be the boy who got a beating from Dean…

"I don't suppose you a whisky or a brandy?" He asked

"Only the cheap stuff and I don't think a posh bloke like you would like it." Harry grinned at him as he looked at the slight curvy frame

"Then I will have whatever you recommend…" He stopped and waited for the boy to tell him his name

"Eggsy." He said before turning around and walking away from him.

The name rang bell something that gave him a guilty flash though his stomach …you only know one Eggsy…he told himself as he see Dean walk towards him trying to be a big tough man. He smiled as walked over to him before sitting next to him and dropped onto the sofa. "I did not know you would be coming here? Have I made enough of mark to be notices?" He chuckled as he sipped his own beer. He rings on each fingers and all Harry could think is he had more gold on his fingers than in his mouth.

"You have and we need to make sure that you don't make a mess. We have been running things comfortably for years and you have been making ripples that even the police have picked up on and we want to know whether or not it's worth keeping you around or should we sever all ties." He said as Eggsy walked back over and held out the cold beer to Harry "Thank you Eggsy." He smiled as the boy blushed slightly and walked back to the corner of the room.

He was trying to hid make it look like he wasn't there and was part of the wall. Harry liked him but the memory of a small boy sat on the floor looking up at him make him wince…should have done more…he thought. Dean watched Harry and grinned darkly as he saw the man eyeing up his step-son. "He's got a big mouth perfect for cramming things in." He said making the man look at him as he drunk his cold beer.

"I'm not in the market for a rent boy." Harry told him "I am here for business." He told him as his eyes drifted back to Eggsy as he held his drink.

"I'm just saying Mr Hart that we can work something out?"

"Oh and what do you suggest?" Harry said…might as well see what he offering…

"Ummm you take Eggsy for a test run and if you like him keep him." The smartly dressed man hummed into his drink before looking back at Eggsy

"And what of his mother?" He asked "What would she think of you selling her son off?" He tilted his head and looked at him with a blank look

"What my old lady don't know won't hurt her." He told him with a cocky grin, one Harry wish he could rip off his face.

"And what do you want in return?" Harry asked him

"For you and your friends to leave my little business alone." Harry hummed and watched Eggsy being cornered by a larger man.

"EGGSY GET OVER HERE!" He yelled making the young man jump away from the large man who looked disappointed at the young man walking away from him. While Harry felt like his ears were ringing. The teen walked over to them and stood there

"Yeah Dean?" He asked, looking, more miserable as each second passed. Dean grinned even more looking like nasty pig as he turned to Harry

"Harry here is special gust and how do we welcome special guests?" Dean asked as he leaned back onto the sofa and looked smug as Eggsy looked at Harry

"Dean please Im…."

"Did you not hear me boy? Do I have to get my boys to deal with you this time around?" He snarled as he started to stand

"No sorry." The teen said as he got onto his knees in front of Harry.

Harry watched the boy on his knees undoing the posh man's belt and then pulled down the zipper before pulling out the man's half hard member. Harry licked his lips as the turquoise eyes gems and nodded to the boy as he watched the busted lips open and take in the large thick cock into his mouth. Harry tried not gasp and Eggsy took all of him in right down to the base "I has Eggsy trained the moment I started dating his mother, my boys like him." Dean chuckled as he patted the boy's back as Harry forced his eyes open as Eggsy worked his mouth up and down his length

"Good boy." Harry praised his voice getting thicker as he watched him as he ran his fingers into the teen's hair and rested his hand there. He figured that if his friend Lee Unwin was still alive that he Harry would be killed, but he will make it right after this…god Lee I promises I will make it up to Eggsy. After this amazing blow job…He thought as he felt himself cum down the teen's throat.

His whole body shivered in pleasure as he saw Eggsy sat up swallowing his cum. The cut on the teen's lip was now bleeding down his chin making the whole scene worst. Eggsy with shaky hands put Harry's cock back into the man's trousers. The brown eyed man took something out of his pocket and leaned forward and wiped away the blood off Eggsy chin and smiled softly at him before handing him his beer to him. "Here you will need to help sooth your throat my boy." He smiled to him. The teen was grateful for the drink and started to drink it all in one breath. "Tell you what Dean I will take Eggsy's with me and you will have my answers in few days once I talked it over with my colleague."

Eggsy stiffen as he looked up at the sharply dressed man. He didn't know what was worst kept by Dean and used by very Tom and Dick and Harry that pays Dean or go with his snob and become a kept whore. He watched Dean as he weighted the pros and cons. Eggsy knew Dean is thick as two short planks most of Dean's business is done with beating the shit out of people to get what they want. "Deal." Dean said after 5 minutes of steam coming out of his ears.

Not knowing what else to so or to say Eggsy watched as Dean handed him a bag of his belonging and push him out the door towards Harry. The man in the posh suit stood there with his umbrella and a smile as he waited for him. The door was slammed shut behind him making Eggsy jump as he was forced to walk towards Harry. This was it Dean has finely sold him for good like he's been threating for years he wondered what his mother will think once she finds out that Dean's got rid of him."Eggsy." Harry called to him making the teen look up at him "Come on I would like to get back home before the police arrive." Harry told him. Eggsy frowned

"The police?" He asked

"Yes police, now come along." Harry said as he walked towards a car.

"But you promises Dean that you will think on it?" Eggsy asked as they stopped at a rather nice looking car. Harry smiled as he open the door for Eggsy and let the boy slide in.

"I did but I don't like him." Harry told him as he closed the door.

Harry took the bag of Eggsy's belongs in the back seat and turned to the teen "I know this isn't what you want but this is better than what Dean has planned for you. Passing you to his goons and selling you to any old man who can still get it up."

"Your one to talk." The teen said, the man chuckled and kissed Eggsy on the cheek

"Of course my dear boy however you belong to me now." He told him, those pretty orbs look back at him with worry

"You promise?" It wasn't what Harry was expecting to hear but he nodded all the same as he reached up and cupped the boy's face and leaned him in and kissed him on the lips

"I promise." He whispered softly as he stroked Eggsy bruised cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Eggsy was quiet, on the car ride he kept his boys still and slightly turn toward the door as he looked out the window. The rain had started to fall heavily as the sound of police cars speed passed them in the blur of red and blue. He didn't want to think about his mum any more he was still angry at her for marrying Dean in the first place. His whole life was in a duffle bag in the back of some posh bloke's car. "Eggsy." Harry called out softly

"Yes sir." The teen asked

"You can call me Harry. I was just going to say we have a long journey a head of us I know a good hotel we can stay for the night if that is alright?" Harry asked

"Ummm yeah sure." Eggsy wasn't sure why he was telling him the man owns him all he need to do now is either tattoo or crave his name on Eggsy. Harry smiled and carried on driving.

Harry open the door to the hotel room and smiled as he watched Eggsy wonder around the large space, The teen turned to him still with bright eyes that Harry could get lost in "You must be loaded." He said

"Well I am quite well off to keep myself comfortable." He told the boy as he walked inside closing the door "You should get use to this Eggsy you will be living comfortably for a long time." That stopped the beautiful teen and made him turn to look at the sharply dressed man

"And who long will that be?" He asked with a blank look. Harry walked over to him with an unreadable look on his face. He reached up and cupped the teen's face and pulled him into a kiss. Eggsy gasped as he felt the man take his breath away before he pulled back to look at him with a dazed look

"I'm not going to throw you away, I know what Dean must have made you feel over the years that your worthless nothing but a whore but you're not. You Eggsy are a beautiful, strong boy and I plan on keeping you until the day I die." He smiled

Eggsy nursed his busted lip and looked away from the man before he could see the tears in his eyes "Why don't you have a shower Eggsy take all the time you need to I know you must be sore from those thug's beating and I will order some food and drink for us and I will take care of you." He smiled as he reached up and cupped his cheek as wiped away the tears. Eggsy walked away taking the duffle bag away from Harry and moving to the largest bathroom he ever been

"Shit this is bigger than Dean's house!" Eggsy yelled, Harry chuckled as he picked up the hotel phone.

While Eggsy was still in the shower he called room serves and ordered to large meals and a bottle of their finest champagne. Then he called Merlin the keeper for the Kingsman "About bloody time how did it go?" The Scottish man asked down the phone

"Well it went how I thought it was. The man has no taste and his home was filed with young people drinking and grinding. He said as he sat on the bed "Did you know he married Lee Unwin's widow?" He asked and there was a long quiet pause that made Harry frown "Merlin did you know?"

"Yes, it's why Arthur sent you, we think he was trying to use her to become part of our ranks…so to speak. What the boy there?" He asked

"You mean Eggsy? Yes he was and Mr Baker was using him as a rent boy it seem he has a few rent boys working for him but Eggsy was his favourite."

"God. Where is he now?" He asked

"He is with me, Eggsy is going to be living with me." He told Merlin as he loosen his tie as he turn the shower turn off "I will call you back in the morning."

Eggsy dried himself off before looking in the mirror seeing the dark bruises that seem to have deepen from the hot water. His fingers touched the scar cross his shoulder still wincing at the pain before he turned to see that his clothes were missing "HARRY!" He cried out as he warped a black thin dressing grown around his damp body and walked out into the bed room "Harry did you take my clothes?" He asked

"I did, the smell of them was pungent and while I like you to be in something comfortable for you I think we should find a tailor." Harry told him as he eyes the boy up and down as he wore the dark robe.

"Okay fine but I want my clothes back." He asked, seeing the way Harry's pupil's looks like they filled the colouring of his eyes.

"Of course you can have them back I just wanted them to be washed." He smile as he walked closer to the teen.

Eggsy blinked at him as Harry placed his hands on Eggsy's shoulders and run his hands down the teen's arms before he took his hands and pulled him over to a table and pushed him up on it "I don't know why I want you Eggsy? You are just so beautiful." He whispered as the teen sat on the table and leaned back on his hands and watched as the man ran his hands up Eggsy's knees and moved them up to his thighs

"If you want to shag me just do it." He said as he saw the man look up at him with an odd look

"Eggsy you are a beautiful young man and I am sorry we had to me the way he have done but I would always want you laid out in front of me like a beautiful delightful dish." He purred as he leaned in and started nibbling on the teen's neck and mouthed at bruised skin and listen to the moans that fell from Eggsy's lips as he slips his hands up the parting of the robe and feel along his body until he parted the robe exposing the skin.

Pulling back Harry looked Eggsy naked form he saw the bruises and that didn't shock him but what did was the scar cross the teen's shoulder. He reached out and touched the scar that was still looking rather angry "Did Dean do this?" He asked

"Punched one of his boy's so he did this." Eggsy said making Harry look into his eyes

"Does it still hurt?" Harry asked as he gently rain his fingers over the cut and watched the teen wince

"Yes, I wasn't allowed to go to the hospital my mum did the best she could but…"

"My poor boy." Harry whispered as he leaned in and kissed the scar. The teen closed his eyes and let Harry take over his body and do whatever he wants to him. He has never felt safe with any of Dean's friends but with Harry he isn't afraid to let himself close his eyes and relax.


	3. Chapter 3

By morning Eggsy woke up in a tangled of sheets, he laid there for a moment trying to let his brain remember what happen…did Dean give me to one of his new business associates…he thought as he tried to remember and as he looked at the glasses that were on the bedside table and the cufflinks with golden HH. Then he remembered Harry Hart a smooth talking sharply dressed man that took him away from and his boys. He heard the shower was on and Harry singing Frank Sinatra and strangely enough he wasn't weird out by it.

He wasn't sure what song it was but he has heard it before. Pushing himself up on the bed he pulled a couple of pillows back behind him as his back ached from last night's archives. He heard the shower stop and a few moments later the man walked out wearing towel around his waist. Eggsy's eyes drifted down to the old scars on Harry's chest something he was pretty sure he looked at last night, but he didn't remember the old scars. "Morning sleeping beauty." Harry smiled as he walked over the bed and sat down to look into the beautiful boy eyes.

Eggsy didn't know how to respond to that and before he could even open his mouth Harry's mobile started to ring "Hold that thought darling, I need to take this." He told him as he headed down and kissed the young man on the lips "Hello Merlin." He smiled

"We have an issues, we picked up Michelle last night, it seemed that Dean had called her in his drunk state and told her that he sold her son to you." Harry's smiled dropped

"Did he know and how did that go down?" He asked

"Like a lead balloon." Merlin muttered

"Well her turning up at the raided and beating the crap out of him wasn't the problem nether was the problem when she bite a young policemen's nose off in her drugged induce state. The problem came when we took DNA samples came back.

"And what is the problem?" He asked as he looked at Eggsy, who was watching him with fearful eyes

"Michelle and Dean have a 2 year old daughter, how DNA say she not Michelle's daughter. But the DNA sample say the mother of this young girl is closely related to Michelle." Harry was stiff as he stood still as he stared at Eggsy.

"Thank you Merlin, keep the young lady at my house for the time being and I will ask him about it." He put the phone down and looked around at the young man

"W…What?" He asked

"Your mother was picked up along with a young girl." Eggsy bit his bottom lip "The Kingsman own most of the CSI labs in England and America. They did some DNA testing on them they have to and they found something interesting about the young girl Daisy."

"She my daughter." Eggsy whispered as he pulled his knees up to his chest.

Tears pin prick his eyes as he looked down onto the best sheet at the golden patterns "S…She mine and Dean's. It wasn't the first time he did something like this normally if he got one of his toy boys pregnant he dealt with it quietly without mum finding out. But one night he got really drink and I think he was stoned or something that was mixed with alcohol that made him a bigger prick than normal. But he cornered me after I was laid up in bed after a beating and-and… 9 months later Daisy was born. I didn't tell mum or Dean until it was too late and then I told mum that it one of Dean's so called friends that did it. She was pissed at Dean and was Dean pissed at me." He stopped and wiped his eyes before talking again as he took a deep shaky breath "After she was born Dean and my mum thought it would be a better idea if they said she was theirs." He said as more tears rolled down his cheeks "I didn't have choice Dean….

"Eggsy my beautiful boy you're no longer under his thumb if you wish for your baby girl to be with you then I will have Merlin keep her at my home." He said, as he sat on the bed and hooked his fingers under Eggsy's chin and made him look up "I promises to take care of you and you want your daughter…"

"What about my mum?" He asked

"Your mum tried to bite a police man's nose off, she was high." Eggsy nodded he knew that the courts will find her unfit to look after once the courts learn what's been happening under his mother's nose.

"I want my daughter." He whispered as he looked into Harry brown eyes. Harry smiled as he leans forward and kissed him deeply as he pulled him into his arms.

They left the hotel a little later than Harry planned but it was worth it. On the way to Harry's house Eggsy told Harry about everything Dean did to him over the years. The criminal master was now planning on how to make Dean disappear from the face of the Earth. He has spoken to Merlin once again when they made a pit stop and asked for baby items for little Daisy. He watched Eggsy a lot on their drive back he knew that the young man was scared at what was going to happen to himself and his daughter. It was getting more completed than he thought, well he wasn't planning on buying Eggsy as a sexual partner and now he was going father and master. "Harry." Eggsy called to him. The man looked around at him and smiled

"Yes Eggsy?" He saw the young man nibble on his bottom lip and fiddle with the button on his jacket

"Are you sure you're okay with having Daisy as well? I know what I am expected to do but taking Daisy on as well…well it's…"

"Oh my sweet boy, you not just a bed warmer if that is what you believe. You see I'm not always going to be home and you and Miss Daisy will most likely be alone lot of the time. A part from Merlin who will visit you, you will be alone." He looked at the boy who was looking at him with wide eyes "I want to look after you."


End file.
